Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions
by Lea Ootori
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are getting married! But when all the hosts arrive 12 days early, something's bound to go wrong; Kyoya's wife has baby fever, Honey's emotionless girlfriend is having intense feeling problems, Tamaki's TAMAKI- and not to mention Renge and Ranka've planned a fun reunion for the hosts- Murder Mystery Roleplays, boat races, food fights- will they make it out alive?
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Hey guys... I was really, really bored a while ago, and my bffs and I had invented OCs for Ouran. I was bored to an extent that I decided to write a really, really long fanfic about the said OCs, the Hosts, and a wedding, along with some other interesting stuff going on.**

 **Basic Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are getting married! The Hosts all arrive 12 days before the wedding, which ends in lots of fun, drama, and screw-ups. What happens when Kyoya's wife is now obsessed with babies, Honey's new girlfriend is trying to figure out how to tell him that she wants this relationship to last forever, Hikaru, who's always drunk, crushes on a random emo girl, and Tamaki is just being _Tamaki?_ Not to mention the fact that Renge and Ranka have some activites to entertain the hosts- which might or might not end in food fights, being stung by jellyfish, making out on boats, and three-day-long murder mystery real life roleplays.**

 **OCs Featured:**

 **Lea Yang Ootori: Kyoya's wife, up and coming model, mentally and physically abused in high school, joined Host Club as an Assistant Manager. Total bitch at times, inherently evil, but can also be sweet, not the brightest knife in the drawer but knows how to run a good bargain and rock some heels. Also too emotional for her own good. _Technically_ she could be canon because all that was stated about Kyoya's girlfriend/wife is that she and Kyoya were of the same social status and that they fell in love despite their best intentions. I hate OCs too, so I won't judge if you hate mine. Yes, that is what my account is named after.**

 **Sally Yang Hittachiin: She's not my OC, she's my BFF's, and she's a happy go lucky girl, the adopted sister of Lea. She's Kaoru's wife, the first of the host club to get married, and she states the blatant truth most of the time and is a total optimist. Loves everyone and everything, makes a great hippie.**

 **Dawn Hiroka: Not my OC, the OC of one of my other BFF's. She's short (shorter than Honey, which is why he was interested in the first place) and is kind of a 'Princess Diaries' girl that just suddenly became rich because of a distant relative. She's snarky, (mean at times) and seems to have no feelings, and seems to be the female, more impulsive version of Kyoya. She wonders who the hell she became Honey's girlfriend on a daily basis. Also is completely and utterly against cursing.**

 **I hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

 _ **Day One, Morning**_

* * *

Lea walked down the street in a haze, wearing flats for the first time in a long time. Looking down at her pink-slippered feet, Lea frowned. "My feet look so fat in these shoes." She muttered, wrinkling her nose. She looked up, wondering if there were any shoe stores nearby, to be surprised by a pair of red headed twins in front of her. "Hikaru?" She asked, bewildered. "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I thought we could go out to lunch."

"Alright." Lea said, still feeling kinda tipsy.

"Wait!" Kaoru yelled, "Apparently Sally's about to have the baby!" He was looking at his phone in utter shock.

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed in turn, "I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Kaoru didn't respond and instead rushed off towards their car. Hikaru looked on for a second before grabbing Lea by the wrist and dragging her along.

The black haired girl was plopped in the car without her even realizing it. Outside, the rainbow colored streets whipped by, the unicorns roaming them becoming a blur. _Wait what? Rainbow? Unicorns?_ Even though Lea realized something was wrong, no matter how hard she concentrated, the streets looked the same, and so did the creatures roaming them. Lea turned to ask the twins about what in hell was going on, but they were too busy calling up every contact they knew. They neared a looming hospital, with OOTORI printed across it in huge letters. Hikaru yanked Lea out of the vehicle, and the twins and Lea ran up the stairs.

Somehow, Sally was in a room right by the entrance.

"She can go home now." The nurse said, placing a baby in Sally's arms. Pushing past the twins, Lea neared her niece and grabbed her from her sister. The baby had pale, glowing skin, and silky black locks. Her eyes were a bright and glowing green, and looked up at her with earnest. She blinked.

Lea's face broke into a smile as she coddled the child, not letting its father, mother, or uncle near it. The pink drapes around the child bundled it up adorably, making Lea want to plant a huge kiss on it's forehead.

"Hey, Lea, give me my baby!" Sally whined.

Lea didn't respond. "It's so adorable." She said, and the baby giggled and cooed in response. "So precious." The baby smiled again and closed its eyes, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

"Hey, Lea," Kaoru said, reaching for the child. "Let me see her!"

Lea pushed him away, holding the baby against her chest. The little bundle of warmth warmed not only her arms but her heart as well. She was sure that her cardiovascular muscles were gonna burst, because she was surely in love. "No," she said, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to let her go." She help the baby tighter, and tighter, despite everyone trying to take the baby from her.

"Please," she pleaded. "I want to hold her for a little bit more!" The baby woke up, her face breaking into a smile yet again. Lea brushed a stray lock out of the baby's face and kissed her forehead, being as loving as Lea Yang Ootori could possibly even fathom.

The twins, the nurse, and Sally then laid off, looking at her suspiciously. Lea cradled the baby again, touching the side of her cheek slowly. "What's her name?"

"I'm not sure yet." Sally confessed, shrugging as if she hadn't just given birth to a child. "I'll figure it out."

Lea nodded slowly and bopped the baby's nose with her finger. The child reached up and grabbed Lea's necklace, her _very expensive_ necklace, and yanked at it, hard. The clasp of the weak chain broke, and the gemstone beads clattered all over the floor. But for once in her life, Lea Yang Ootori was not mad. Instead, she disregarded the event entirely, and kept on cradling the child, and her friends and sister looked on in confusion.

"Let me see her," Kaoru said finally, and took the child from Lea's arms before she could say a thing.

"Wait!" Lea exclaimed, reaching for the child, but Kaoru had moved away, and the child began to wail loudly.

"Give her to me!" Sally said, taking the child from her husband, but the child didn't relent its screams. Hikaru tried, the nurse tried, nothing worked. Lea felt almost smug- the baby hadn't cried with her.

Sally eventually had the same thought and called Lea over. "Make her stop," She asked Lea. "I think she liked you."

Lea tooked the child in her arms, looking down at her. Her heart sunk as the baby continued to cry, despite the fact that Lea was holding her. Her heart broke into a million pieces, it seemed, and the tears couldn't stop themselves from flooding her cheeks. "It's me," she told the baby, "Your aunt Lea." But the baby didn't notice her words or didn't care. Or maybe she didn't understand, but the thought didn't cross Lea's mind. Suddenly, the door broke open, and a flood of crystal clear water rained out into the white room, followed by a drenching wet Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Dawn, and Haruhi.

"Where's Sally?" They all chorused. "Where's the child?" They were like a practiced choir, perfectly in sync.

Lea held out her hands to show them Sally's daughter, only to realize that she was gone.

"Where is she?" Kaoru yelled at Lea, eyes wild.

"I don't know!" Lea said, stepping back, the water around her ankles sloshing.

"You kidnapped her!" Sally yelled, face red.

"No, I didn't! I swear!" Lea cried, sinking back. It was then when she felt like she was falling, falling, falling. Right through the floor, through the dirt and cement, right to the Earth's core.

 _ **~Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions~**_

Lea gasped and sat up at once, breathing ragged. Her hair was a mess, and the warm air and yellow rays of light from the tropical setting outside the huge windows of the room hit her like a slap.

Startled, she tried to smoothen out her silk nightgown and flatten her hair, to no avail. Kyoya twisted next to her with a groan. One of his soulful eyes half opened. "Is something wrong?" He slurred, as if he was drunk.

"N-no." Lea took a deep breath, her eyes darting over the impeccable hotel room again, as if a monster would jump out any second.

Kyoya's long arm reached out, and his porcelain colored hand grabbed her honey-tanned wrist. "Then come go back to bed."

Lea freed her wrist from the older boy's gently and shook her head. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

Kyoya squinted. This was unusual for Lea, who would rather murder someone than get out of bed. "Nightmare?" He asked, receiving a small nod. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, go back to bed." Lea sighed, pulling on a bathrobe.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to come anyways." Kyoya grumbled, and pulled a blanket over his head childishly. Lea smiling slightly, and pushed her feet into fluffy bed slippers. She opened the hotel room door with a quiet _swish_ and stuffed her key card in her pocket.

Tamaki had recently gotten engaged to Haruhi, and he'd decided there was no better place to host the wedding than a tropical island in the middle of nowhere. He wanted it to be a 'quiet, family affair', so of course he ended up inviting the entire graduating class of his Ouran year, and not to mention all of his closest friends and a good deal of people from other Ouran graduating years and all his father's business acquaintances too.

Lea and Kyoya had been put at the end of a private hotel's hall on the ground floor, with huge windows overlooking the lapping waves on the golden beaches. Gorgeous scenery, really.

And down the hall the rooms went, holding all the Host Club members in one hallway. Tamaki had been upset though- he hadn't wanted to seperate them all. So he insisted that the current arrangement be temporary until he had a mattress room made- in a vague imitation of the mattress room Lea and Sally had owned at the resort. From the looks of it, the room was nearly done, and Kyoya was by no means eager about it.

" _There's no privacy around the blonde idiot,"_ Kyoya had said, pushing up his glasses, but Lea knew that Kyoya didn't mean it- at least not the idiot part. Because despite everything, Tamaki was annoyingly lovable, and Kyoya was his best friend.

Lea wandered down the hall, trying to remember which room had been Sally and Kaoru's. _I'm an idiot._ Lea thought, _And Dawn would second that._ Lea flipped out her phone and scrolled down to the text conversation between Sally and her.

 _ **Which room r u in again?**_

The tanned girl typed and sent the message in less than three seconds, her experienced fingers dancing across the keys.

 _ **504\. The one right next to urs, doofus .**_

 _Oh, right._ Lea thought, facepalmed. Pocketing her phone, her eyes darted over the golden plates next to each door. She located 504 and walked towards it, though the door opened before she even raised her hand to knock.

"Sall-"

" _Shhh!_ " The blonde hissed, finger over her mouth. "Kaoru's still sleeping! The jet lag is killing him!"

"Oh," Lea whispered. "What about you?"

"Me?" Sally giggled silently. "I'm fine. What do you need?"

"I..I wanted to talk." Lea said, twisting a black ringlet that had fallen out of her bun around her finger.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Lea sighed, and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and instead she worked her jaw.

Sally's curious stare pressed into her. "What is it?"

Her twin tried, and failed to say something again.

The freckled girl was getting impatient. "Tell meeeeeeee!" She whined, and grabbed Lea's shoulders, shaking them vigorously.

"If I lose your daughter you won't blame me right?" Lea finally blurted.

Sally stopped shaking and looked at her sister with a 'are-you-high?' face.

Lea's face turned red. "I mean- if you had a daughter and she suddenly disappeared into thin air when I was holding her you wouldn't blame me right?"

Sally stared again, this sentence making no more sense than the first. "Was this some sort of dream?" She asked finally.

"Salllllyyyyy…" Kaoru groaned, arm flailing out as if he was trying to hit an alarm clock. "What's happeninggggg…"

"Lea came over." Sally said curtly. "And she's blabbing about me having babies."

Kaoru sat up at once. "Babies, eh?" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a loud yawn. "What's up all of a sudden?"

Sally pulled her befuddled twin over to the bed and sat her down. "Was it a dream or no?" Sally asked again.

"Yes." Lea said quietly, brushing her hand through the fallen locks from her bun.

"Explain."

Lea spent the next few minutes summarizing her bizarre dream, starting with the red-headed twins, the rainbow sidewalks and unicorns pedestrians, the baby in the hospital, and ending with the flood and falling right through the Earth. Even as she explained it, the formerly vivid memories of the dream began to fade, leaving her fumbling to explain the fragment left.

Kaoru listened with a thoughtful expression, brow creased, and Sally nodded along, a similarly thoughtful expression gracing her own cheerful face.

"Well then." Sally said, sharing a look with Kaoru. Lea caught the look, but wasn't sure what it meant, so she didn't push it.

Kaoru smirked slightly. "Lea," He began. "I think that-"

"You need a break!" Sally exclaimed loudly. Kaoru pouted, as if she'd cut him off, which she obviously had. Kaoru frowned and wrinkled his nose at Sally, to which she stuck out her tongue childishly.

Lea raised her eyebrows at the Kaoru, begging him to tell her what he'd been about to say with her eyes, to no avail.

"Anyways," Sally said, getting up and dragging Lea off the bed and towards the door, "Why don't you get freshened up and dressed, and we can go for a walk and you can get time off to relieved your stressed mind?" Without waiting for an answer, she pushed Lea out the door with a huge, over exaggerated grin. "See you soon!"

Lea stared at the polished wooden door an inch from her face, blinked multiple times in succession. "Um...Okay?" She mumbled to no one, and she walked back to her room, suspicion overpowering her raging thoughts.

* * *

 **So that was the Prologue. Be warned, this is a very, very long fic. This is the beginning of 'day one', and I'm writing the morning of day two at the moment, and it's already 82 pages. I didn't mean for it to be so long already, but I can't do anything about it now, haha. :3 :3**

 **So I hope you liked it, please review, even if it's just a flame.**

 **~Lea**


	2. Chapter 2: The Emergency Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm taking a break from my studying/Tokyo Ghoul binge watch to update this, and I'm so glad I wrote 12 1/2 chapters before I posted this or otherwise I'd never update. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why'd you stop me from talking?" Kaoru asked, laying on the bed with his chin cupped in his hands as he looked up at his pacing wife.

"Because if she knew, she'd freak!" Sally said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why would she freak?" Kaoru asked, eyes drooping lazily.

"You don't know Lea. She's like Tamaki-Senpai!"

"True." Kaoru said, rolling onto his back, head hanging off the side of the bed now. Sally looked like she was pacing the ceiling as blood rushed to his head. "Boss would go through denial. Then he'd be all over the idea. Neither part is pleasant."

"Yup." Sally said, as she stopped pacing. She climbed on the bed next to Kaoru and hung upside down next to him, like they were a bat couple. "Like Tamaki-Senpai's whole deal with Haruhi."

Kaoru didn't say anything, but Sally knew they were in mutual agreement about the matter, because that's just how they worked. They didn't need words, they just _understood_ in a way that was almost uncanny.

"So, Sally," Kaoru said, turning to her, hair hanging towards the floor.

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to break it to Lea that she has Baby Fever?"

Sally didn't answer either, but both of them knew what the other was thinking. _I have no idea._

 _ **~Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions~**_

While it might've seemed like they were overreacting, Sally and Kaoru were right about not telling Lea about her diagnosed sickness just yet- because as they predicted, it would end in disaster. Lea would probably start by denying the claim wholly and doing everything just the opposite in order to attempt to prove it, ending up in major accidents and probably a lot of lawsuits. Afterwards, she'd probably lock herself up somewhere or sit in an emo corner and attempt to sustain herself with her guilty pleasures. She'd then get moody and almost depressed, before she'd see something related to the claim and burst into tears. At the end of her tantrum, she'd probably realize that what had been suggested wasn't a bad idea after all, and she'd suddenly be the biggest supporter, doing everything in her power to make it happen and making the surrounding people go insane with it.

All of this wasn't just a basic prediction of Sally and Kaoru's, but a hypothesis based on past incidents caused by both Tamaki and Lea respectively. So they knew what to expect, and they knew it wouldn't be pretty. But how would they solve it?

Kaoru and Sally had agreed upon silence over the issue, at least for now, but when they arrived at breakfast, they both noticed Lea staring at the chubby babies in strollers on the porch outside and watching a pregnant woman at the breakfast buffet almost jealously. Dawn, one of Lea's closest friends, was sitting next to her, and she made eye contact with Sally and Kaoru, motioning to Lea in almost a panicked way. The problem had developed quicker than they'd thought. Dawn smiled cheekily and said something to Lea, to which she just nodded like a zombie. Then the adult woman (looking too much like a child with her height and her childish pigtail braids) made her way to Kaoru and Sally frantically. Lea was too busy adjusting her round-neck jumpsuit romper (a long, detailed name, but Lea and the twins wouldn't allow short names for clothes, it was insulting to the designers, they argued) to notice the conversation taking place behind her.

"Has she talked to you guys yet?" Dawn asked, her flowery pink dress fluttering in the wind from the open porch doors as she spoke.

Kaoru and Sally both nodded gravely. "She has-"

"Baby Fever!" Dawn finished. "Look at her!" The trio watched as Lea approached a couple with a navy stroller and talked to them, bright red lipstick glinting in the sunlight. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on her face, flipping out her perfectly permed locks as she laughed and spoke animatedly to the couple.

"Look like she's having a blast. Does she know them?" Kaoru asked.

Then Lea said something to which the woman nodded, and Lea squatted down next to the sleeping baby in the stroller and took a good look. The mother of the child then hoisted the baby out of the stroller and handed it to Lea, at which point Lea took to coddling the child like she was its mother instead.

"You guys," Dawn said, panic lacing her voice. "You talked about the risks of telling Lea she has Baby Fever, right?" Judging by Lea's behavior, she assumed they hadn't told her yet.

"Yep." Sally said, shaking her head in distress.

"What about the risks of Kyoya finding out _Lea_ has Baby Fever?"

The couple in the trio looked appalled at the suggestion, but before they could state their feelings, Kaoru's twin walked up. "Looks like some drama's going down." The bachelor smirked, sipping a glass of light champagne though the day had barely started. "Watcha guys talking about?"

"'Nothing!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Um…" Sally trailed off, wondering whether it was safe to tell Hikaru or not.

"Lea." Kaoru blurted. All three of them had spoken at the same time. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and took another swig of his drink, sloshing the remaining contents in the glass around lazily.

"You better tell me what's going on, or I'll tell boss on you." The threat worked, because as the wise young adults knew, bringing Tamaki into this would only serve to make a disaster that was more jumbled than it already was.

"No!" Sally shrieked, at the same time Dawn shook her head in silent horror.

"You wouldn't." Kaoru said, laid back expression flickering across his face as he studied his reflection.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't. But maybe now I will, just to prove you wrong."

"Don't don't don't!" Dawn said quickly, finally finding her voice again. "Just don't! Please!"

"Then spill." Hikaru finished his drink and called for the busy waiter for another one, setting the delicate glass on the pristine white tablecloth of the table. He folded his arms looked his twin dead in the eye. "I'm waiting."

 _ **~Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions~**_

A minute later, Hikaru let out a low whistle, sipping his fresh, new drink. The trio had told a slightly exaggerated version of the events that had transpired in the morning, overlapping and arguing when someone heard a certain part that someone else hadn't heard. Overall, it'd been a chaotic experience, and in the end, the trio had made the problem seem slightly bigger than it was to Hikaru.

Of course, it still _was_ a big problem, but some exaggerated bits here and there had amplified the horror Hikaru felt when faced with the possibility of Lea and Kyoya's reactions to this 'Baby Fever'.

"We can't tell them." Hikaru mumbled.

"No duh, Sherlock." Dawn grumbled, folding her arms with a bored expression on her face.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Pray."

"Evacuate innocents from the island."

"Drug Lea." Everyone turned to Dawn with confused faces. "What?" Dawn shrugged. "If she wasn't awake, then that'd solve all problems." With that, everyone had to agree, but they knew they couldn't drug the Asian girl, of course, so they were sentenced to search for another plan of action.

It was then that a certain French Fry (their affectionate nickname for Tamaki) entered the room with his fiancée by his side. "Good morning everyone!" He chirped, all flowers and butterflies and bright smiles. "I'm sorry that we're late-" He broke off, smile slipping for a second before it readjusted. "The waiters are bringing out the breakfast buffet, please get started whenever you wish." He then hurried over to the group of his standing friends. "Where's Kyoya?" He asked.

"Ask his dear wife." Dawn snorted. Somehow, despite Kyoya and Lea having gotten married a while ago (almost a year, in fact) and everyone knowing much, much earlier that they'd eventually end up together, it was just as fun to tease them. And who wouldn't? Lea, the girl who would never fall for anyone, the man hater, and Kyoya, the dark lord with no heart, in love? It was _still_ fun to poke at.

"Where is she?" Hikaru looked up and around, but the girl in the black jumpsuit was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she's in his room." Sally said, rubbing her chin. "I'll go check there. I'll text you if she isn't and wake Kyoya… Er, try."

"I'll come with you." Kaoru declared.

"Don't leave me here." Hikaru sipped more champagne and set the half full glass down, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm coming too."

"You guys can't face Kyoya the Dark Lord alone when he's trying to sleep." Dawn said. "There's no way you're leaving me behind."

Tamaki pouted. "I can't come." He said. "I have to stay here."

"Be a host," Dawn offered. "You're good at it, and you're the host here, whether you like it or not."

Tamaki sighed and nodded.

"We'll text you!" Sally said, and with a wave, the courageous team of four set off down the hall to brave the Dark Lord Kyoya.

When they reached the room, it was dead silent, and the wooden door was an inch open. Lea had apparently just entered, and was opening the curtains and blinds of the room. "Wake up, Kyoya!" She exclaimed.

Sally pushed the door open an inch. Lea caught sight of her sister and mouthed to her frantically. _Quiet! Or he's never going to get up!_

Sally nodded dutifully, and then led the other three of her clan into the room. Lea face palmed and motioned for them to get out, but they didn't move, for the Dark Lord was turning in bed. They froze like deer in headlights, but surprisingly enough, then weren't noticed and Kyoya turned in Lea's direction again. "Lea… Just a bit more… I'll get up, I promise." He slurred.

"Tamaki's waiting for you!" Lea sighed, she didn't know how this man had even become a businessman if he couldn't even wake up. She climbed onto the bed, slipping off her stilettos next to it. She sat in her knees, cocking her head and nudging at Kyoya's shoulder, flashing her best warning eyes towards her friends trying to slip out to the hallway slowly but failing. Suddenly, the air conditioning turned on, and the door closed with a slight click. Kyoya was luckily too sleepy and stubborn to turn around, but now the poor foursome was trapped. There was no _effing way_ that they could make it out of the room without Kyoya noticing. And if he noticed, he'd probably curse them or something (or so Dawn thought). So the four cowered in the corner of the room (excluding Dawn.. She didn't show it, but she was just as frightened of a possible curse) and waited it out, praying to all lucky stars that Kyoya Ootori was in a good (or should I say _better_ ) mood this certain morning. For Kyoya Ootori hated people who walked into his room without permission. Which included Tamaki.

Lea sat on the bed boredly, pulling at Kyoya's shirt sleeve. "Get out of bed, Kyoya. If you don't, I'm gonna dress you myself and drag you to the breakfast hall."

That was definitely not something Dawn or Sally wanted to see (though Dawn had always wanted to know how defined Kyoya's abs were) and while the twins were _definitely_ not gay, they were _definitely_ interested in some suggestive blackmail pictures. Well, Kaoru was thinking it (though he was well past that stage at this point in his life) and Hikaru was no doubt interested.

But of course, Kyoya had picked the wrong time, as had the four group. The tall, sleepy boy pulled Lea back into bed, messing up her carefully done hair, to her annoyance. "Why don't you come back to bed too?" He asked.

"Kyoya," Lea sighed. "This isn't the time, we have to go to the breakfast buffet."

"We weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow," Kyoya argued sleepily, eyes still closed. "Nobody's gonna miss us."

"Tamaki's waiting."

"Damn Tamaki." Kyoya responded, in an annoyingly calm tone. He kept a firm hold on Lea's wrist, refusing to let go. Despite not opening his eyes, Kyoya knew that Lea was making that pouty-are-you-serious-Kyoya-face.

"Kyo-Kyo-kun…." Lea whined, reverting back to her old nickname for him. "Please? Get up?"

"What benefit do I get from getting up?" Kyoya grumbled back. "I'm not even supposed to be here yet, nobody of importance that I care for impressing is here yet, my father isn't here yet, this isn't a business meet, and I don't like hot weather. There is nothing for me here to begin with, so what would I get up for?" Despite being half asleep and dreaming, Kyoya's argument was still as solid as a rock.

Lea sighed thinking for a moment. "You have me to get up for."

Kyoya snorted, arm over his face. "I'm gonna sleep. Leave me alone. Or sleep with me. Either way I'm not getting up."

Lea snatched Kyoya's glasses off of the bed stand and slipped them up her nose, taking his little black notebook with it.

At this point, Sally wanted to yell out and leave the couple to their possibly-private moment, but Dawn was all but strangling her in an attempt to make her shut up.

Kyoya opened one eye. "What did you-" Lea planted a swift kiss on his lips, barely a peck. Before Kyoya reacted to it (which the poor guy, he did, a second later) Lea slipped the little black book into her jumpsuit pocket and winked at him through his own glinting glasses.

"If you want your glasses and your notebook back… Not to mention the rest of that kiss, I suggest you get up and meet me in the breakfast hall." She gave him a coy smile, walking towards the door. Before Kyoya could turn and see the four group, she opened the door hastily and threw a pillow at the Dark Lord, practically shoving her friends out the door as if saving them from a gunfire. By the time the dark lord had moved the pillow and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Lea was giving him a sultry wave as she disappeared out the door with a swift click. Apparently, Lea's motivation was enough for Kyoya to get up, and might I say, fairly quickly, as well.

* * *

 **So that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! Everyone who reviews gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! I was thinking of updating every Monday, but I only have 12 of the chapters written so far, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to. This is probably going to be a long story, be warned! BTW: If I do update every Monday, I won't be updating next week because I'll be out of town. :3**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Lea**


	3. Chapter 3: To Walk or Not to Walk

**Sorry for not updating for so long guys! But I'll remember to update if I get more reviews... just saying... ;)**

* * *

"You freaking _idiots!_ " Lea hissed. "If you'd walked out the door a second later, Kyoya wouldn't have gotten up till the wedding was over!"

Sally rubbed her neck sheepishly. Dawn sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, we didn't know you guys were so… _lovey dovey_ in the morning."

Lea rolled her eyes. "We're not 'lovey dovey'. He was in a bad mood this morning too."

Hikaru popped his gum, which had seemingly come from nowhere. "Gee, bad mood, huh? I'd love to know what you guys do when he's in a good mood." He looked like he was about to continue, but he caught a look from his twin that nobody else caught, so he shut up quickly afterwards.

Lea rolled her eyes in an awfully Dawn way. "Shut up."

Kaoru's glare had apparently worn off, so Hikaru piped up again. "Make me."

"In your dreams, loser." Lea shoved her left hand in her guy best friend's face. "Kyoya liked it so he put a ring on it."

Hikaru stuck out his tongue, Lea doing the same in return.

Sally grabbed her arm. "Stop flirting Lea," she said, parading her down the hall. "You're married."

"Never said I wasn't. In fact, I specifically said that I was married." Lea shrugged, and grabbed Dawn, dragging her too, and the twins hurried to catch up to the girls.

 _ **~Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions~**_

Kyoya, meanwhile, was trying to comb his hair. He normally could, but the jet lag was so heavy at the moment that he could barely even think straight. But that didn't mean that Kyoya Ootori was an idiot- he'd known about the four group in his room that morning and Lea's vain attempts to hide them. He might have thrown a tantrum like a toddler and not gotten up until the wedding was over, but he had a few reasons for not doing so.

First off, he wasn't a toddler. He didn't want to prove himself as immature, even just around his friends.

Second, he didn't want to miss Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding for the world- he owed his best friend that much, at the very least. And not to mention that it'd be plenty interesting to try to see this wedding go down without incident.

Third, he _did_ have Lea to get up for. The poor girl tried her best to be attentive and listen to his ramblings about business everyday and even dress up just how he liked in an attempt to catch a few more moments with him. They were both so busy all the time that he barely even got to talk to her anymore- most of their interaction was short moments at frenzied, quick meals, and in texts throughout the day. Maybe if he could secure an hour or two without disturbances, he could take Lea somewhere on the large island and have some alone time with her. She deserved that much, at the very least.

One might ask why Kyoya had acted almost drunk and done some slightly embarrassing things (not to mention 'lovey dovey' in Dawn's words) if he knew there were others in the room. Kyoya's answer would be, 'Why not?' She was _his_ wife. He had the right to be just as lovey dovey as he wanted because he'd spent a million or two on her wedding ring alone. So just as Lea deserved time with him, he deserved time (whether it be 'lovey dovey time' or not) with her. Even though, thinking about it now, he felt that whatever he deserved, Lea deserved at least twice as much.

She'd stayed with him despite his annoying moodiness and his refusal to express any affection, and despite him talking about nothing but money all the time, she never complained, and didn't even bring up the fact that he rarely ever had to time even for small talk with her, much less any meaningful conversations.

He pulled out a white, collared shirt and left the top few buttons unbuttoned, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. He recalled Lea saying something about loving it when guys wore shirts like that, so maybe he could at least try it. He looked acceptable in the mirror, so he supposed that he could give this slightly-not-Kyoya look a try. He gave his hair a second thought and mussed it up slightly, looking slightly casual.

 _Now I need to get my glasses. And my notebook._ He slipped his phone into his pocket and his feet into a pair of black shoes, grabbing his key card on his way out of the room. As he locked the door, another thought popped up in his head. _Not to mention the rest of that kiss._ Kyoya almost rolled his eyes at his own conscience, and grumbled inwards angrily at how effective Lea's simple trick had been. Chastising himself, he made his way to the lavish breakfast hall.

 _ **~Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions~**_

There was a huge, long table in the breakfast hall, and while there was enough room for everyone, there was one little problem- you could only sit next to two people, and talk to around three or four at the most. So of course, everyone wanted to sit beside their best friends, which was a problem because not everyone had just two best friends. So while most of the adults were quite easily seated, the host club members had a much harder time. Haruhi and Tamaki finally sat at the head of the long table, having no other choice, being the hosts. (the irony of that word!) Tamaki had forced Kyoya to sit next to him, who sat next to Lea, then beside her Sally, Kaoru, Hikaru, Dawn, Honey, and Mori. They're finally decided upon this order, but nobody was entirely happy about it. Tamaki promised a eventful day full of fun, and everyone set out to conquer the mighty plates of dripping pancakes, strawberries drizzled in fine chocolate (much to the delight of Honey-Senpai), and towering stacks of waffles and other delightful breakfast pastries.

Lea was the first to finish, like usual, eating nothing but a thin pancake, a few strawberries with the chocolate wiped off, and a fresh, yellow banana. It was a healthy (and small) meal that made Kyoya worry. And Kyoya Ootori hardly ever worried.

"Lea," He sighed. "Eat something else, you're gonna starve."

"I ate a lot today!" Lea exclaimed, leaning back in her chair. "I feel fat already!"

"You're not fat, Lea." Kyoya was pretty much acting like a strict father at this point. "Now eat another waffle or pancake or something."

"But Kyo-Kun," Lea whined, "If I eat any more I'll get fired from my job as soon as we get back to Japan!"

Kyoya set down his fork and reached for the waffles, plopping a huge one into Lea's plate. "Eat." He commanded, picking up his own fork. Lea didn't. She brushed her own utensil off and sipped at ice cold water, folding her hands under the table to signal that she was done.

The idle waiter walked over immediately, ready to collect Lea's plate, but Kyoya gave him a look. "Come back after my wife is _done_." He said, voice steely. The poor waiter's eyes bulged, and he gave Kyoya a quick nod and scurried away, no doubt scared for his own skin.

Lea swirled and glared at Kyoya. "I can eat what I want to eat!" She hissed, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I have that right!"

"And I have a _responsibility_ as your _sworn husband_ to make sure you don't get sick or die of starvation." He resumed eating his own breakfast, the largest breakfast he'd had in a long time. "So eat."

Lea glared.

Kyoya glared back.

Dawn, who'd been quietly watching, along with pretty much the entire host club, stifled a fangirl giggle as she watched the scene unfold. Sally was about to protest and tell Kyoya that Lea could eat whatever she wanted, but she had to admit that Kyoya had a point too, so she decided to stay quiet.

"Lea," Kyoya sighed.

"Kyoya," Lea sighed in almost mocking.

"Please? You're making me worry, you barely ever eat anything anymore." Kyoya pulled the worry card, knowing exactly how to push the defiant Lea Yang Ootori's buttons.

Lea rolled her eyes. "Well, you don't have to worry, because I'm _absolutely fine_."

Kyoya pursed his lips. "You're going to listen to me and eat that waffle."

"No I'm not."

"Lea?" Kyoya mixed some sugar into his now-cold coffee. "You put your name on things you own, yes?"

"...Yeah?"

"And you expect the things you own to do what you want them to do?"

"I suppose." Lea's eyes narrowed suspiciously at this sudden comment.

"Well, your name is Lea Yang Ootori, also known as _Mrs. Kyoya Ootori._ Therefore, you belong to me, and I have all right to worry about you and force you to eat an extra waffle. So eat." Kyoya grabbed Lea's hand and stuffed the shiny fork into it.

Lea glared. "That...you…. _ugh._ " She sputtered, finally poking her fork into the waffle. "That's not fair."

 _What an arrogant jerk,_ Dawn thought inwardly. _Sometimes I wonder what Lea sees in him._

Kyoya merely smirked in return to Lea's sputtering. "I won that one."

"Yes you did, jackass, as much as I hate to admit it," Lea grumbled, and her friends could pretty much hear the pout in her voice.

The bespeckled male (who'd gotten his glasses back, finally, though the kiss and his notebook still hadn't been returned) snickered then, slightly out of character, to which Lea stuck out her tongue.

It was weird, almost unsettling, to watch the evilest pair of the host club interact like immature children. _Harsh_ immature children.

Kyoya finished his breakfast, finally, at the same time Lea finished, and finally motioned for the unsettled waiter to take their plates away. Most of the people at the table began to stand, waiting for the remaining few to finish their meals.

"Well, M'Lady." Kyoya said, getting up. "You you grace me with your presence for the rest of the day?"

"It seems I have no choice in the matter, _sire._ " Lea grumbled sarcastically, though a smile spread across her face. "I remember you mentioning you _owned_ me, so I can't refuse, can I?"

"No, no you can't." Kyoya smirked.

"Well, I guess I should be glad that out of all the people I could belong to, I belong to you." Lea coupled the statement with a flirtatious wink, making Dawn squirm uncomfortably.

"This is getting spicey." Hikaru commented with a satisfied expression, sipping at his new alcoholic beverage.

"Where do you get those?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Classified information." Hikaru smirked, getting up and leaving the rest of the group behind, headed straight for the host himself.

"Poor Tamaki," Sally sighed. "He's gonna have to deal with Hikaru."

This is when Lea and Kyoya decided to join the conversation. "Does anyone know what we're doing today?" Lea asked, arm looped around Kyoya's, as if they were really a lord and lady.

Dawn grinned quickly, as if she hadn't been talking about the pair a mere minute ago. "I'm not sure," She said with a shrug. "Do you want to go ask Tamaki? I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine." Lea said, with an equally quick smile. "Kyoya and I will go."

"But Lea-" Kyoya began.

"No buts, ifs, or ands. You're coming with me, regardless of whether Tamaki will let you go again or not." Lea snapped, smile still in perfect place on her face. Anyone from a distance would think that they were simply talking, instead of Kyoya being scolded.

Kyoya pursed his lips and sighed. "Fine." Lea pulled him to Tamaki, and despite their best judgement (leaving the couple to deal with Tamaki) the twins, Sally, and Dawn couldn't help but tag along.

"Hey French Fry!" Lea said brightly. Tamaki lit up, and he'd been talking about something to Haruhi, but he dropped the conversation immediately and lit up.

"Lea!" He hugged Lea and held her back at arm's length. "How's Kyoya been treating you? Is your job going well? I wish I could see all of you every single day like I used to!" Tamaki sighed.

Lea had almost forgotten she hadn't seen Tamaki in six months, and the fact that she'd lasted without seeing him and her other friends all the time made her heart ache- which was weird, for she was surrounded by those friends right now. Pushing the heartache away, she watched with a smile on her face as she watching Tamaki hug every single one of the group, having finally had a chance to do so since he'd gotten away from being the host of the party.

"I should've talked to you guys sooner when I asked where Kyoya was," Tamaki shook his head. "But I was so caught up in this wedding business that I forgot." Tamaki had finished a full circle, Mori and Honey having joined the ranks as well. At least, Tamaki came back to Kyoya. "How're you doin', Best Man?"

Kyoya smiled, a real smile this time. "Fine. I'm glad you and Haruhi are finally getting married though." He laughed. "It's about time, really."

Tamaki lit up at the mention of Haruhi. He pulled her in front of him, dwarfing her in comparison. "She's even growing out her hair a bit!" He exclaimed, like a proud father. Indeed, Haruhi's hair was now past her ears, giving her a bit more of a feminine glow.

"Tamaki," She sighed. "You sound like my dad."

"And?" Tamaki grinned like an idiot (which he was) and blabbered on about his dear Haruhi.

Hikaru leaned towards Lea. "She finally started calling him Tamaki instead of Senpai." He whispered.

"Yep," Lea whispered back. "Finally! That started getting awkward!"

Kyoya was about to say something, but his phone rang. He gave a curt sigh and reached into his pocket. "I have to take this." He said, and walked off into a corner of the room.

 _ **~Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions~**_

Dawn watched Lea's face fall in disappointment as Kyoya walked off. Her eyes looked sad, her shoulders deflated. She gave a sigh, but when Hikaru said something that Dawn didn't quite catch, she turned towards him with her biggest, most attentive smile, and continued the conversation, though Dawn was quite sure that her eyes and her emotions definitely hadn't changed.

"Something wrong?" Honey asked, eyes wide and questioning.

"Nothing," Dawn said. "Just noticed a little something."

Her boyfriend grinned. "That's exactly like you!" He laughed. "Noticing things _everywhere!_ I'd ask you what it is, but I wanna figure it out myself now."

Dawn smiled a wide, toothy grin, and just for a moment, managed to push her problems out of her mind, and grinned for all she was worth.

 _ **~Of Weddings, Baby Fever, and Long Overdue Reunions~**_

"Hey, Lea," Hikaru piped up out of nowhere, "You've been married to Kyoya for almost a year now, right?"

"Yeah," Lea said, pushing her hair back and trying to keep the strands from getting tangled.

"Do you know what's in that black book of his?" Hikaru's eyes glinted with curiosity.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Sally, Kaoru, Dawn, Honey, and Mori, were all quiet (though that wasn't weird for Mori). Despite their inclination to let the Dark Lord have his privacy, they wanted to know just as badly.

Lea, in fact, _had_ seen the inside of the little black book a few times, and what was inside was completely different than anything she'd imagined. She'd expected information sheets upon sheets with people's names, blood types, birthdays, anything else the dark stalker could find. But what she found was something she'd never expected. It was full of drawings, of anyone who interested Kyoya, anything that caught his eye. Yes, there were bits and pieces of information surrounding some of the portraits, and some on the backs and corners of the full pages, but most of the information was stored in his head or his office files. His little black notebook was for sketching.

She'd seen the inside of the notebook for the third time a few months after they'd gotten married, and Kyoya said she could look inside if she wished, but after flipping a few pages, Lea felt like the notebook was to personal, too _raw_ , and she didn't want to invade Kyoya's privacy. The raven-haired girl felt like all this was too sentimental, and she didn't deserve to see all of it, at least not yet. So she'd let the notebook be and told Kyoya she'd look at it another time, but in the long stretched months since, in which Kyoya kept his glasses and his notebook on the table every night, Lea hadn't even thought to look through it, not even once.

When she decided that she deserved to know, she decided she'd look, but as of the moment, she wasn't sure if that time would ever come.

Hikaru waited for a moment, and when Lea was quiet, he piped up again. "So? Have you? Or does the Dark King keep secrets from the Dark Queen as well?"

"Sorry Hikaru," Lea sighed. "That information is classified."

The group let out a collective groan, as if they'd all been holding their breath. "Come on, Lea!" Dawn pleaded. "Just one hint?"

"My lips are sealed with the kisses of my Dark Lord." Lea smirked, and everyone else became collectively silent.

"It's weird to think that Lea's kissed Kyoya," Dawn said, somewhat randomly. "I mean, as long as I've known him, he's been a cold, heartless business machine, and then suddenly he's kissed my friend multiple times."

"I'm fairly sure they're done far more than just kiss," Hikaru smirked, "Ain't that right, Lea?" After it had been said, there was no way for the former host club to unthink it, and the thought planted into their heads left Tamaki, Haruhi, Sally, and Dawn blushing, while Honey obliviously smelled huge, sweet flowers, Kaoru just shook his head, Mori standing as still as a statue, though it was probable that he'd heard.

"She's my _daughter._ " Tamaki mumbled with a red face.

After nearly bashing Hikaru's head with a stiletto (and Kaoru finally calming her down) Lea returned to the narrow path the group was walking on.

Tamaki had arranged a nature walk especially for his closest friends after breakfast, just so they could get to spend some time together, since they barely met as much anymore. Sure, there were the group skypes and texts and the pictures sent back and forth, but other than that, there really wasn't that much group interaction going on.

When Lea'd heard about the route, it'd sounded _amazing,_ despite her general dislike of the outdoors. Kyoya had finally finished his phone call and returned, and Lea'd been about to tell him about how Tamaki described the walk, when he leaned over and told her that him leaving early had made some complications and he needed to do some work. Lea had done her best to smile brightly, and she'd even offered to go with him, but Kyoya had shaken his head and told Tamaki to watch out for Lea and disappeared to their hotel room.

Lea had decided it wouldn't be so bad to do something without her husband, but it made her almost jealous now, watching as Honey and Dawn, Haruhi and Tamaki, and Kaoru and Sally walked in pairs, chattering animatedly about the flitting birds and flowers surrounding the path.

The path as really that beautiful though, with creepers climbing gently over massive iron arches, with delicate pink flowers popping from stems here and there. At the base of the white iron were gathering of huge flowers the size of six of Lea's outspread hands put together, with hummingbirds and colorful butterflies and dragonflies encompassing them. The sweet aromas of the plants drifted around them, giving the sticky, tropical air a sweet feel.

The tan dirt at their feet was barely matted, for it was a naturally made path and it was barely ever used. Small critters hurried out of the green, meshy trees where ever there was a space, and the heavy air was filling with hoots and chirps of so many birds that Lea was quite sure she'd never heard this many bird calls at once before.

She could hear water rushing somewhere, so she expected there to be a stream somewhere down the path with crystal clear, glittering water, and perhaps a few fish- but she couldn't see anything as of the yet.

The beauty of her surroundings made Lea feel quite lonely. She could hear her sister giggle as she watched a butterfly, and Honey gasp as he smelt a large pink flower that he claimed smelled like cake. Tamaki was also having a blast, getting childishly excited about the purple-veined leaves that hung over them from above, and somehow getting Haruhi into it too. Hikaru walked next to his twin, his steps falling in sync with his brother's subconsciously, and the both of them exchanged quiet whispers every few seconds, causing both of them to snicker and smirk and laugh periodically.

Mori-Senpai (nobody was quite comfortable calling him just 'Mori' yet) walked next to Honey, and whenever Honey made a childish comment or called something out, he'd nod and hang onto his every word, it seemed. All in all, Lea felt sort of lonely.

 _Stop it._ Lea's conscience awoke, just like that. _You sound like a baby, whining about how Kyoya is too busy working his butt off to accomplish something amazing so he couldn't come look at huge flowers with you._ Put that way, Lea's disappointment seemed quite babyish and bratty, to be honest. _He spends all that time texting you and delays his much needed sleep to talk to you, and you repay him by being selfish and rude and complaining about him missing a nature walk. You're an ungrateful, stupid idiot._ Lea resisted the urge to sigh. Her conscience was no doubt right; she was being a nuisance.

She tried not to dwell on it, when Dawn and Sally both joined her. "Hey Lea," Dawn smiled slightly. "Isn't this beautiful?!"

"Yeah," Lea grinned. "It's amazing!"

Sally closed her eyes. "I can smell so many sweet scents, it makes me want to just twirl in a field of flowers!"

Dawn laughed. "I'd suggest a selfie but I don't think this is the right time for it."

"Nonsense," Lea squabbled like an old grandmother. "There's never a wrong time to make memories!"

Sally laughed. "I'm normally not all for selfies, but I think this'd be a great time for one."

So on the urging of the sisters, Dawn agreed and selfies were taken, the whole group joining in soon after. After a multitude of chaotic group shots, Sally's phone died and it was lunchtime.

"We can walk the rest of the route later," Tamaki declared. "We've got twelve days!" They started the trek back to the lodge, Lea's heart peaked with hope. _Twelve days._ That was plenty of time, and Lea couldn't wait to spend those days with all her closest friends and the love of her life.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I hope I'll remember to update next week, I'll try my hardest!**

 **~Lea**


End file.
